


Love Your Body

by Citruline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruline/pseuds/Citruline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, this should be our song," Gray said, grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Love Your Body

 

The world was black, only interspersed with what seemed to be small movements.

Then, something shifted, pulling Natsu to a state of wakefulness.

There was sound reaching his ears.

There was movement right on his side.

And, most of all, he could _feel_ that someone was looking at him.

He grumbled something and reached out, arms spreading to his sides on the bed – only to come up empty.

Finally, he blinked and focused on the person that was above him, felt the weight of the body that settled over his. Lips brushed against his, closed, while cold hands slipped into his and entwined their fingers.

“Good morning,” was muttered by someone while they exchanged lazy kisses. From the window soothing notes from a radio nearby reached them alongside the birds’ chirping.

Natsu felt that the world was still calm, peaceful and lazy.

Then, the music changed. The beat was faster, the tone seductive and the voice of the singer velvety and dripping with seduction. Then she reached the chorus.

 

_“All I wanna do is fuck your body…”_

 

Gray seemed to spring into action, moving alongside to the song, going back to his hands and knees above Natsu, a naughty glint in his eyes.

He started shimmying down Natsu’s body, mouth and hands mapping him in a complicated pattern, pausing to nibble on his nipples before going lower. But, as the chorus repeated once again, he sat on Natsu’s legs, erection brushing against Natsu’s tight.

“You know… this should be our song,” he said, grinning. “It fits _this_ ,” he pointed to them, “quite well,” he leaned forward so that he was speaking to Natsu’s ear, making his erection slide against the other’s. “All I wanna do is fuck your body.” His tirade was cut by Natsu who clamped his hands on Gray’s hips and _growled_.

“Since you give us that great idea, let’s!” curling a hand at the nape of Gray’s neck, he pulled him down. At the same time his other hand was sliding playfully down his back to rest on the small of his back.

Gray broke the kiss and batted off Natsu’s hands, sliding a bit down his body to be out of reach.

“Nonono, today I call the shots. And I do have a pleasant idea…” he got out of the bed and grabbed something that was on the chair that was resting against the wall. He reappeared with Natsu’s scarf and tied it around Natsu’s wrists – noticing, in the meanwhile, how strange it was for Natsu to be so compliant – and the headboard. After he finished, he clapped his hands and returned to his previous position of straddling Natsu’s hips.

“That settles it. Okay then, time to have some fun, don’t you think?” he added, eyeing Natsu’s rock-hard erection which was poking up and leaking pre-come already. It twitched slightly at Gray’s words.

“You better get your ass in here before I do something…” Natsu let out a strangled gasp when Gray closed his hand around both their cocks.

“I’ll do this as I want it, ‘kay? ‘cause your body here is mine,” he splayed himself on top of Natsu. “But you do have a point…”

He rolled off of Natsu and knelt beside him, digging into one of the drawers from the bedside table, taking out the lube.

Teasingly, he applied some to his fingers and reached back. Natsu’s mouth started watering as he saw Gray fingering himself, cursing softly and his hips moving forward slightly.

“Gray,” he choked out.

“Yeah,” Gray replied, out of breath.

He shuffled on the bad until he returned to his prior position, legs bracketing Natsu’s hips. Reaching out he grabbed Natsu’s cock and aligned it to his hole. Then he just pushed down, grimacing as the head went through the ring of muscle. He bore down until Natsu was in to the hilt. Sweat was running down his face, some down his back. Gray tipped his head back and let out a sigh.

Natsu tried to move, arch up but Gray stopped him, teasing.

“I said that today I called the shots so you just lie down there, wisely, and let me play…”

“Gray,” was uttered in a warning tone. “Don’t be such a fucking tease.”

“Oh, but I am. You know that. Besides, why can’t I play with what’s mine?” Gray moved up and fell down again. “And that’s just what you are, see?”

Natsu groaned and tried to push up, get some leverage – anything! But Gray was acting like a son of a bitch and didn’t allow much movement. If only he could free his hands - not that he would risk damaging the scarf, damn him!

“You’re gonna pay for this, you know?”

“I’ll be eagerly waiting,” was the retort before Gray started moving, picking speed.

Natsu choked out a gasp, closing his eyes and trying to move as much as possible – his hands clenching and unclenching. He didn’t have his eyes closed for long, though. The sighs and moans coming from Gray made him open his eyes to take in the body stretched out above him. Gray had his head thrown back, sweat glistening over his skin as he moved.

Then Gray’s head snapped forward so that he was staring hungrily at Natsu. One of his hands pushed the hair from his forehead, sliding down, flickering over one nipple before continuing trailing south towards his cock. He started stroking it, as leisurely as his pace allowed.

“I bet that this is really torturing you, not being able to touch…” Gray said, smirking. His smirk turned into a predatory grin when Natsu only grunted in reply. Gray increased the pace of this strokes, the precome slicking his shaft which allowed his hand to glide better, the friction making Gray’s toes curl. His hips stopped moving, pinning Natsu and making the notion that he didn’t have control over anything build – Gray was calling the shots there. He knew that he was driving him insane.

Gray finally, _finally_ , reached his orgasm, come painting Natsu’s chest. He leaned forward to kiss the pink haired one, swiping one finger through his come and taking it to Natsu’s mouth. Natsu cleaned the finger eagerly, letting out a petulant whine, given his need.

The dark haired one straightened and got back to riding Natsu, careful about his sensitized state, he clenched his walls regularly and it didn’t take much to tip Natsu off. He came with a triumphant howl, coating Gray’s insides.

Gray eased himself off the waning erection, slumping against Natsu’s side and both fought to regain their breaths. When their heartbeats had returned to somewhat normal levels Gray released Natsu’s hands. They lay in bed, contently staring at each other.

“Okay, that settles it, we have to listen to the radio more times, if you get like this whenever you listen to this song,” Natsu said grinning. “It’s a bit corny but I agree that this is our song.” He let out a laugh at Gray’s affronted look.

“Shut up!” Gray blushed slightly. “Okay then. Next time we hear this song I’ gonna fuck you until you forget your name!”

“As if! You can try but we’ll see!” Natsu tackled Gray and started tickling him.

Gray laughed and started hitting with a pillow.

And that way another peaceful day started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something I felt like writing when I heard the song. I should have finished and posted this story months ago but you know how life is and all that...  
> So, nothing much to say. I think that I might've been a bit disrespectful to the boys by writing them so OoC...  
> Anyway, I hope this was entertaining. Despite all the blunders and all, since I decided to post this before my beloved S gave the story her approval... Anyway, feedback would be awesome and totally appreciated. ^^  
> Crossposted on ffn and DW.


End file.
